degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Wiki:Site Policies
Welcome to the Degrassi Wiki! Within our wiki, the admins have a set of rules that all users are expected to follow pertaining to editing and user behavior. 'User Behavior' *All users must follow Wikia's Terms of Use. *All users must be respectful toward one another. If you are having an issue with another user, do not start fighting over the comments, but discuss it on your talk page or another website instead. Users that create arguments over commenting are putting themselves at risk for being banned for a few hours to a day from the wiki. *Hate speech, which is defined as: Hate speech is speech that offends, threatens, or insults groups, based on race, color, religion, national origin, sexual orientation, disability, or other traits, is never tolerated on this wiki. Any user who disregards this rule will automatically be blocked for a period of time by an administrator, length depending on what the administrator sees fit regarding the situation. *Any kind of harassment toward others will not be tolerated, and the harasser will be banned as seen fit. *Users are allowed to curse freely on the wiki, unless it conducted in a disrespectful manner toward another member. *Do not edit other users' profiles. It is considered vandalism, and any user found guilty will automatically be blocked for a period of time by an administrator. This is only acceptable if the user is alright with the change. *Do not erase another person's message that they choose to leave on another's talk pages. Any user found guilty will automatically be blocked for a period of time by an administrator. This is only acceptable if the user is alright with their message being erased. *Any user who posts comments or uploads pictures/videos containing pornography will automatically be banned for a minimum of 2 months with no warnings. *It is against the rules to have more than one active account. Sockpuppeting (creating extra accounts for the purpose of posting more-or-less anonymously) will not be tolerated, and anyone found guilty of this act will be banned. Also, anyone who creates an account with an inappropriate username will be automatically banned without any warning. *Do not start edit wars. Be ready to discuss your changes with others. If you disagree with another editor, discuss the issue on either the user's talk page or article's comments. Repeatedly reverting others changes, known as "edit warring", is bound to aggravate the conflict instead of solving it. If you cannot reach a consensus, ask an Administrator to mediate. *Do not continually spam links to other websites or user blogs throughout the article comments. *Be careful about how much personal information you choose to share with others. *If a user is warned by an administrator, the user is expected to follow through with the directions from the administrators. If they continue to violate the rules and ignore the warning, they are subject to be banned for a period of time. *Users are free to decorate their profiles as they wish. There is no limit on images or text that can be added with the one exception of uploading pornography. *Shipping wars, which is defined as: verbal arguments between people who have different opinions about romantic relationships between characters of a show, book, etc, is to be kept at a minimum. *Unique to this wiki, users are free to discuss any topics of choice in the comments. Discussions are not only limited to Degrassi content. 'Editing Policies' *All added content must be objective. Editing any opinions into articles is prohibited, and should be left in article comments only. *It not necessary, but using the edit summary is a helpful tool to look at what was changed on the article. *Adding vandalism (inserting false information, removing info without giving a proper reason or all content, adding inappropriate content) to any article pages will result in an automatic ban by an administrator. *Do not create episode or character pages until there is reliable information about the episode/character. Also, do not add new information into existing articles until it has been confirmed. *All edits should be made for a purpose. Boosting (the process of making either useless or malicious edits just to heighten the count of edits they have made) should be avoided at all costs. *Guidelines for all Interaction pages can be read: here. If you need help defining what is considered a relationship, then please read this article. *Guidelines for Categories can be read: here. *Fanfiction should be limited to user blogs only. Fanfiction that is created as an article page will be moved to a user blog by an administrator. *Do not create a new page unless you plan to add content to it; creating blank pages can be considered as "boosting".